InuYasha
by lovely95
Summary: my own mini episode where the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha appears
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction

Theres a flash of light in the forest. Its there moments but it is able to draw the attention of demons nearby. In its wake lies a child by the name kaede. She awakens with a groan and sits up on her forearms to look around her. She gapes in wonder at her surroundings. The giant trees the, the long grass, the sky… kaede smiles eyes her mind still filled with sleep. The rustling of leaves shakes her from her daze and she finds herself surrounded by demons

"Oh no" she breathes. Panicking, she has difficulty remembering what she's supposed to do.

_oh what is it cmon_ she pleades her brain.

Eyes welling with tears, she grabs for neck fingering the shape of the fangs hanging from her necklace. She always found comfort in their strength.

"Ah!" Her eyes light up. "That's right! My necklace!"

She reaches into her shirt and pulls out the necklace. As she does so the eyes of the demons widen, and they slowly start to retreat, growling as they do so. Kaede smirks and holds the necklace out in front of her for all to see. Soon after all, the demons have left and Kaede beams.

"Thanks daddy" she says kissing her necklace and runs down the path, more determined than ever.

"It feels so great to sit!" I exclaimed the others moaned in agreement. I can't help smiling watching them all. We've come such a long way on our quest to find Naraku. I've grown so attached to these guys and this era! It's going to be so hard to leave.

_And of course there is Inuyasha_. I shake those thoughts from my mind. Its better not to think about that yet.

"Alright so lets see what we've got" I say unpacking our bags.

"The villagers were so kind to give us so much" says Miroku.

"Yah" Sango says rolling her eyes "even though we didn't do anything."

Her eyes widen as his arm goes around her shoulder.

"Sango, Sango how could we possible be so rude and refuse!" He says, "if thinking that we got rid of evil spirits plaguing their village helps them sleep at night then why crush that?" his hand slides down to her waist and then butt.

"AHH! Hey monk!" She cries "get your hand off of me you pervert!"

She winds up. SMACK!

Miroku holds his palm to his face, its all worth it he says dreamily. I shake my head and dig into the rice. That monk is just too much sometimes. But I don't think Sango minds as much as you'd think.

After eating I lay back in the grass, close my eyes and breathe in the beautiful weather and soak in the sun rays. I wonder where Inuyasha is. After devouring his food he wandered off somewhere. He just doesn't know how to stay still that guy! …. Hmm he was acting a little strange though. I hope everything is alright, he's been gone for a while now.

_Who knows maybe it was kikyos scent. _

I sigh and roll onto my side. In that case I suppose there's no need for me to worry. Kikyo loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha lo-.

"What are yu doing?"

I snap from my thoughts at his voice, he's standing inches away from my face looking down at me with yellow eyes.

"Inuyasha" I breathed. I sit up and smile weakly. _He's back_, I think. Theres no point in asking him about what he was doing, he probably wouldn't tell me.

"Hey are you listening to me?" he says.

Ugh hes so frusturating sometimes. "Yah I heard you" I said "and for your information im relaxing, so would you quit bugging me?" I smile and lean back on my elbows.

"Not that, stupid."

I raise a brow "Huh?"

His face has grown serious and hes staring at the line of trees east of us.

"Something's not right" he says. My eyes search the trees, I see nothing. Damn dog senses.

_Sigh. Guess break time is over_.

I help myself to my feet and stand next to him. The wind has picked up and it plays with our hair. Inuyasha is still silent.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The demons of this region. Theyre behaving strangely" he says "let's go find the others."

"Right" I say. We find the others a short distance into the forest. Kirara has transformed and is in a stance listening to the sounds. They too are aware of the strange happenings.

"It seems like they all congregated somewhere nearby and then suddenly dispersed" says miroku.

Sango steps beside him. "But what attracted them? Could it be Naraku?.

"Only one way to find out" says Inuyasha. "C'mon kagome"

I climb on his back and he sets off at a run in the opposite direction of the fleeing demons. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo follow closely behind on Kirara.

"I can smell it" says Inuyasha. "Its too faint to be recognizable but its there."

He speedup and we get closer.

"Its coming towards us" he says. Inuyasha sniffs," no way" he says.

Now im really confused.

But before I get a chance to ask we stop at the bottom of a hill. Standing atop is a little girl.

"A human?" I exclaim climbing down from Inuyasha. Then I notice her clothes.

"Hey Kagome why is she wearing those strange clothes like you?" asks Shippo.

Sango and miroku sidle up to us.

_Could she be from my world? But how could she have gotten here?_

I look at Inuyasha. He stays silent and continues to stare. I turn to the others. They all look as dumbfounded as I feel! I hear footsteps heading towards me and look up in time to see the girl running down the hill arms reaching out eyes wide. Mama! Daddy! She smiles broadly latching onto the legs of Inuyasha and I.

"WHAT!" We yelled in unison.

Inuyasha jumps back "Whoa whoa whoa! What? No way." His eys are wide and he looks terrified.

_Hmmmph he doesn't have to look like that._

The little girl still now has her arms around my waist and looks up at me. She has a cute face, with yellow eyes and dark hair.

"Sweetie" I say "we're not your parents."

She frowns in confusion, "Yes you are."

"No we are – " I start to yell.

Miroku interrupts, "maybe we should talk about this calmy." I nod. "yah I think that would be good."

We find a spot a little ways off the path beneath a tree and are sitting in a circle. The girl is seated at my side Miroku, Sango, and Shippo across from us and Inuyasha against the trunk of the tree. I'm still shocked by this girls words. _Why did she call me momma?_

I reach into my bag.

"Yu must be hungry" I say, handing her a bento. "I had made extra last time I was home, good thing too!" Her face glowed at the mention of food.

"Yes please!" She cried, "thank you mama!"

We all flinched at that word again, she didn't seem to notice however, just dug into her food. We sat quietly watching her eat.

Now that I think about it, it could be possible. She obviously came from my era. Who's to say you can't come here from the future? And she does look like me. We have almost identical features except for her yellow eyes. ….. LIKE INUYASHA! No no no this is crazy talk!

I come back to reality someone is holding the bento towards me. I look past it and the girl is bowing.

"Thank you for the meal" she says.

"Oh!" I say "your welcome!"

She smiles and sits down again.

"Great, now enough with the pleasantries. Would you mind explaining to me a few things to us now?"

"Hey! Inuyasha!" I glare at him. He doesn't have to be so rude!

"Sure! She says, my name is Kaede I am eight years old. I live in Tokyo, I am in elementary school and this is my mama" she says grabbing my arm "and yu" she points at Inuyasha "are my daddy." She lets go of my arm and smiles proud of herself.

"How did you get here" asks miroku.

"The well!" She says, "from our shrine! Mama said this would happen one day but she hoped that before it did we could come back together first! All of us!"

"Why did all the demons come find you and then suddenly back off."

"Oh!" She says "because of my necklace!" She grabs the string around her neck and pulls it off.

"See!" On the string is three fangs.

"Three fangs huh?" Inuyasha takes a closer look, then sniffs.

"Where did you get this?" he asks quietly.

"From yu!" she says, "Silly daddy! See this one is daddy's, and this one was uncle sheshy's and this one was grandpas! Daddy made It for me when I was born. It was to keep the demons side of me at bay in my world."

We all sit there dumbfounded, not one of us looking at the other.

_Oh my goodness._


	2. Chapter 2

The whole idea is just…. It's just so hard to wrap my head around!

_Inuyasha and I have a daughter…._

My face starts to feel hot. _Inuyasha and I will still be together years from now_. That makes me so happy…..

_Wait! Wait! What am I thinking! Kagome! Snap out of it! This is crazy talk! Inuyasha would never…with me!_

I block these thoughts from my mind and turn my focus back to reality.

Kaede doesn't seem to have noticed the shift in the atmosphere. Instead she is sound asleep.

She is really cute, all curled up with her head in my lap. I smile, reach down and stroke her hair.

"What do you think Kagome?"

Miroku's voice startles me. I look at him and Sango, they both look so lost as they await my answer.

"I-" I say, "I honestly don't know what to say! The whole thing sounds crazy but at the same time…."

"How could a random little girl make up something like that? How could she possibly know about the well and those demon teeth? Being your daughter really is the most reasonable explanation."

"Those fangs were definitely legitimate" says Inuyasha.

I had forgotten about him, he hasn't moved from his spot under the tree.

"Either ways, it's getting late. Whatever has happened here we can figure it out in the morning. I'll take first watch." Inuyasha stands and walks away.

My eyes follow him. _Inuyasha…_

"He's being surprisingly mature about this" I hear Sango say.

"Indeed." Says Miroku, "But he is right, we can figure it out in the morning"

I nod in agreement, and gently remove the child from my lap. We unpack blankets and settle down for the night, Kaede tucked firmly against my side.

Time goes by and the night is quiet, everyone else is asleep but I can't seem to turn off my thoughts.

Soundlessly, I get up and look around for Inuyasha. I can just make out his shape a few feet away, and saunter over. He says nothing as I take a seat on his right and hug my legs to my chest. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, staring into the distance shadowed by the night. There's a breeze and I shiver, feeling the goose bumps rise on my legs.

_Crap. Should of brought my blanket with me too._

There's movement in the corner of my eye, and before I turn to look I'm envelope by his red robe.

I peer at him out from under it.

"It's chilly, you'll get sick" he says.

" Thank You" I say.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgement.

I tighten my grip around the robe and hug it closer to my body.

After a few long, torturous minutes spent gathering the courage, I take a breath and ask.

"Inuyasha?"

Nothing.

_Crap. Is he mad? Just keep going Kagome._

"About Kaede… What do you… How do you… feel about the situation?"

….

Still nothing.

I sigh. And then:

"I… I don't know what to feel." He says.

I look at him again and he's already facing me.

_How long has he been looking at me for?_

I look down and away in embarrassment and then suddenly my face is buried in his chest and his is pressed against the top of my head.

"Kagome" he says. "Kagome, I know her story sounds crazy, coming from the future, but you're here aren't you?"

_Inuyasha_

"And… it makes me happy."

I can feel my eyes welling up. What is he saying?

"To hear that in the future you are still by my side" he whispers.

He pulls away. And I can see his face clearly. Those eyes looking down at me with an expression I've never seen.

He gets up.

_Wait. What? Hey where is he going all of a sudden?_

I grab his hand. "Inuyasha!"

He stops.

I stand to face him.

"Me too" I say, nearly in tears "It makes me happy too"

We gaze at one another for just a few minutes more.

He nods, lets go of my hand, and walks away.

I fall to my knees, tears streaming uncontrollably, and my cheeks soar from smiling so wide.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning our investigation begins.

Inuyasha and I act as if those words were never spoken last night. Or at least he does. I still find myself overly conscience of where he is and secretly sneaking glances at him as I prepare breakfast.

I'm just so amazed! I don't know what to think of last night! I mean this whole time I've thought that with Kikyo he… but now with what he said! I mean it was practically a love confession! …. Oh my god A LOVE CONFESSION!

Wait.

I stop stirring the pot.

Don't go crazy. This is Inuyasha we're talking about here, it could be anything.

_Ugh why is life so confusing, _I think as I taste the food.

"Breakfast is ready!" I chime

"Oh yay!" says Shippo, "Kagome makes the best food Kaede, you're in for a treat!"

I smile, and Kaede claps her hands.

"Mama's food at home is really good too!" she says.

Miroku and Sango who had just sat down freeze what they're doing.

_Awkwaard, _I think to myself.

Miroku clears his throat and continues his reach for a bowl. "Ah yes" he says "it seems that is our first order of business today." He smiles gently.

Inuyasha has sat down too now and is listening intently.

"Well," he says "whether she is Kagome and Inuyasha's child or not it's obvious that she is from the future. And it's only right that we help her get back"

I blush when he says mine and Inuyasha's child.

"Although her story is surprisingly sound. I'm even starting to believe it myself!" he said.

I looked at Inuyasha. He was sort of just staring at the ground. "Yeah" he said "those fangs are definitely real"

He looks up at me with serious eyes. Startled, I jump a little and blushing, I look away. Then I look back. The corner of his mouth turns up and his eyes sort of dance.

"Well" he says "I guess we should probably check out the well first. Let's get packing."

He rises and saunters over to a nearby tree. Smiling, I watch him leave. There's a rush of movement beside me as Kaede flies out of her seat turns to thank me for the meal and then rushes after Inuyasha. She giggles as she catches up to him and latches onto his arm. Inuyasha tries to shake her off but it's no use. He raises his arms so that her feet are off the ground and carries her away with him.

When I look their way sometime later the two of them are running around chasing each other. And shippo has joined in as well.

I giggle as Inuyasha purposely trips while running after Kaede then growls playfully and pounces after her again.

As I watch them feelings of (joy?happiness?this-is-percect-/-meant-to-be?) wash over me.

After that the two of them are inseparable for the rest of our journey.

When she isn't riding on his back, Kaede spends her time running back and forth beckoning, "Daddy! Daddy! Come see what I found!"

At first he was a little hesitant about being called daddy but he has pushed that aside as he strolls up beside her to see her findings.

This time she points up to a tree, "Look a nest!"

Inuyasha smiles down at her, then up at the nest.

"Hey Kaede wanna get a better look?"

Her whole face lights up and she nods excitedly as Inuyasha sweeps her into his arms and jumps up to the branch.

In the tree Kaede oohs and aaahs.

When they come back down Kaede is squealing with excitement.

"Thank you so much!" she says hugging her daddy

Inuyasha freezes a little and pats her on the head.

I beam. It's just so cute seeing the way Inuyasha is handling all this. For the most part he's kind and playful but when she mentions things like Daddy or hugs him as she did now he becomes a little standoff-ish.

Kaede breaks my train of thought, "Did you see me mommy? Did you see me?"

She has run up to me now and holds both of my hands in hers.

Still holding her hands I bend down and smile at her "I did! I saw you! You were so high!"

"And I wasn't scared or anything!" she says bouncing up and down. She stays in my hands for moments more and then bounds away after Shippo who has found a cool rock.

I look up and catch Inuyasha staring at me from where he stands by the tree. Again he has that serious expression. I blush and turn away, God, I wish I knew what he was thinking.


End file.
